


Quarantine, weddings, things government advises against and David Bowie songs make the perfect romance

by Lenami



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Jacopo briefly mentioned, Living Together, M/M, Quarantined Together AU, Seriously guys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, You Have Been Warned, being domestic, he is dead because I wanted him to be, it's mostly... fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenami/pseuds/Lenami
Summary: Before all of this happened, if someone told Francesco that he would spend next few months living with Lorenzo de’ Medici, he would laugh in their face and probably advise them to seek psychiatric help.But they would have been right.It all started with that goddamned wedding....Francesco and Lorenzo spent quarantine together, Bianca and Guglielmo miraculously managed to get married before the coronavirus outbreak and Giuliano... well, Giuliano was being Giuliano.
Relationships: Bianca di Piero de' Medici/Guglielmo de' Pazzi, Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Quarantine, weddings, things government advises against and David Bowie songs make the perfect romance

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if someone told me a year ago that there is going to be something called "quarantined together AU"...   
> Frankly, I personally hated quarantine but writing about it like that was weirdly therapeutic.  
> The story is probably 90% fluff. I wanted it to be funny but I can just hope it's going to have that effect. Honestly I just wanted to write something involving the song "Heroes" by David Bowie because I love it.  
> Enjoy!

Before all of this happened, if someone told Francesco that he would spend next few months living with Lorenzo de’ Medici, he would laugh in their face and probably advise them to seek psychiatric help.

But they would have been right.

It all started with that goddamned wedding.

And it wasn’t like Francesco wasn’t happy for Guglielmo. He was. He really was. But he also loathed weddings with entirety of his being, if not to say “hated them with burning passion”. And it didn’t help that the girl which Guglielmo was marrying, was Bianca de’ Medici- from the same Medici family which both of them were taught to hate throughout their entire childhood by their crazy paranoid uncle.

So, that made things a little bit awkward. The only thing that made it better was the fact that their uncle would absolutely _hate_ the idea of this wedding, what honestly was the best convincing factor for Francesco to stand behind this.

He just wanted to go to the wedding, make this awful best man speech he was supposed to do and then, make sure Guglielmo is alright and then, quickly as possible, go back to Rome. What he wasn’t expecting, was the fact that when Guglielmo told him that Bianca is going to take care of accommodation for the family and he doesn’t need to look for a hotel to spend night at, he meant that she was going to ask her brother, Lorenzo de’ Medici, to be his host and that he was actually supposed to sleep at _his_ apartment.

Of course, he was horrified. He just got off the train, greeted by his brother and the bride to be. He was tired, his back hurt and all he wanted to do at the moment, was to go to sleep. When he heard about it, he froze for a second, staring at Bianca’s and Guglielmo’s smiling faces as they all stood on the railway platform. His grip on suitcase handle tightened compulsively and his face stilled in the mask of shock.

 _I am in Florence for maybe two minutes and everything goes wrong already._ He thought, frantically trying to find some alternative to this very, very bad idea.

The biggest problem wasn’t the fact that it was someone from Medici family, no. The biggest problem was the fact it was _Lorenzo_. The same Lorenzo Francesco used to be the best friends with, the same Lorenzo with whom he had a terrible fight last time he saw him fifteen years ago. Yeah, the same one. And they wanted him to sleep at Lorenzo’s apartment and spend time with him.

 _And they know that! They know that before Jacopo send me away to that boarding school, basically the whole Medici family hated me for the exact same reason! I am going to have a talk with Guglielmo when the wedding business is over…_ _What exactly they are trying to do?_ He felt himself panic- and it was the ugly type of panic. Panic he could only feel here, in Florence, at home.

It was impossible to be the same calm and composed Francesco he was at Rome. No, here he was always, confused, nervous Francesco.

But before he had time to protest, say anything, they were already by the car and it turned out Lorenzo was actually there, waiting for them. Francesco’s voice caught in his throat as he saw him leaning against the car. He looked exactly like Francesco expected him to look after those fifteen years; the same blue eyes, bright smile, tall. Stupidly handsome.

Overall very punchable face.

 _Pull yourself together! I am going to be a responsible adult about this, and in few days, it all will be over and may the memory of this die in the pits of hell._ He scolded himself, forcing his lips to stretch in a smile but he was afraid it reminded more of a grimace, so he abandoned his efforts and just watched as Lorenzo came closer and closer.

 _It seems like there is no escape._ He let out heavy sight which earned him a confused look from Bianca and Guglielmo. _Actually, I should have thought about this. I knew he was going to be here. I knew we would have to talk at some point._

“Francesco! It’s been such a long time!” Lorenzo’s voice was suspiciously friendly. He flashed them one more smile.

_Here he comes._

“Fifteen years.” Francesco specified. His voice was blank and he regretted the comment instantly because it sounded so painfully awkward. He could see Bianca and Guglielmo exchanging looks.

“That long?” Lorenzo didn’t seem very bothered by the stiff atmosphere, just standing there and smiling.

_Oh no, he is doing small talk. And his face is doing that thing when someone smiles during the whole conversation, not just at the beginning of it and you’ve got to smile back and…_

Francesco didn’t have time to decide what to answer because suddenly Lorenzo was hugging him and he just froze, confused, his hands useless, half raised, like he wanted to defend himself from this gesture of affection. Lorenzo’s hands on his shoulders felt extremely warm. Their siblings exchanged the looks one more time.

_God, please, let me die._

Everything happened too quickly; Francesco was still confused and in what seemed like maybe few seconds, Bianca and Guglielmo announced that as they are very busy with organisation of the whole party and they have to go. They got into their car and disappeared, leaving him miserable and all alone with Lorenzo.

“They managed to escape pretty quickly.” It slipped from Francesco’s lips without thinking. Before he had time to regret it, he heard Lorenzo snort with laugher.

“You don’t say?” Lorenzo’s eyes trailed the car. “They lasted three solid minutes though.”

Something in atmosphere changed. Francesco turned to eye Lorenzo suspiciously. It seemed like a mask fell of his face. He was still smiling but it was more of ironic twitch of lips than stupid toothy grin that was plastered to his face earlier.

“I am sorry about the hug. You didn’t like it, did you?” He took Francesco’s suitcase and put it on a back seat before he had any chance to protest. Amusement mixed with something akin to outrage raised in the back of his throat. “I just wanted them to get the impression everything is going smoothly. Bianca is very stressed. She doesn’t know you very well.”

He closed door with a heavy sigh.

 _So this is how it is._ Francesco felt a bit cheated but also relieved. _He didn’t change that much, after all._

“I hate to disappoint, but I don’t think she bought it.” Francesco said while getting into the car. He held back any comments about the awful hug. It felt funny to sit on a passenger seat, he didn’t travel by a car very often; there was no reason to do so with the horrific traffic in Rome but if he did, he was always the one driving.

“Did she?” Lorenzo also got in and looked Francesco up and down again- but it felt like a first time he really looked at him properly. His eyes lingered on Francesco’s face just a little too long and Francesco could swear he smiled a little- really smiled this time and there were sparks of amusement in his eyes, but the moment broke when Lorenzo started the engine.

They drove in silence for a while, but then Lorenzo spoke up again, not taking his eyes off the road:

“God, it really feels like no time has passed at all.” He stopped at the red light. “But you’ve changed. Francesco- I-” He paused, still focused on driving.

“I know it’s awkward, but I am sorry. I always regretted that we parted like this.”

Francesco felt a weird weight lift off his chest at those words.

_Well, at least we can come to mutual agreement of sorts._

“I think I am the one who should be doing the apologizing.” His voice was quiet. “I was a real asshole as a kid.”

“I won’t deny it.” Lorenzo shook his head, laughing.

Francesco rolled his eyes. He suddenly realized how much atmosphere changed in just few minutes.

 _I guess you can’t forget friendship._ He thought and instantly slapped himself mentally for being a sentimental, dramatic idiot. _We exchanged literally just a few words._

“But I was actually the one who hit you, so…” Lorenzo’s eyes turned back to the road again. “Let’s say we are both sorry. My mom beat my ass after it. The most disappointed she ever was in me.”

 _You are one lucky bastard if that’s something your parent was most disappointed in you._ Francesco couldn’t stop the bitter thought.

“My uncle was thrilled. I am pretty sure he wrote about it in his diary.” He made a sour face. “Fucking bastard.”

“God rest his soul.” Lorenzo said in ironic tone, theatrically crossing himself. Francesco had to stop himself from telling him to keep hands on steering wheel.

“I am pretty sure he burns in hell.”

“Then we can all note everyone are on the same page about this.”

Francesco smiled once more. Lorenzo took a turn and Francesco looked at crowded streets and realized how much he had missed Florence. The feeling of nostalgia came across as a surprise for him- last time he visited here for Jacopo’s funeral last year, he didn’t feel that way at all; he was just desperate to return to Rome.

“What did you mean by saying that I’ve changed?” The question came to his head suddenly and he simply asked it, without giving it much thought.

_That’s unusual for me to just... say things like that ._

Lorenzo hesitated before answering, thrown off his rhythm by the question.

“I mean… Well-” He started sheepishly. There was faint blush on his face “- you look like this?”

_That is exactly this kind of enigmatic statement I don’t want to hear._

“This could be interpreted in two ways and I am not sure I like the first interpretation that comes to my mind-”

“You are grown up! That’s what I mean.” Lorenzo exclaimed a little bit too loud. He took a big breath and continued, this time in normal tone:

“On the unrelated note, I am sorry about the whole ‘staying at family’s houses’ business. Mom insisted. She wants us to be integrated as a family.” He gestured vaguely at the road, seemingly without any meaning. “Actually I suggested that you would stay with me because… well, they originally wanted you to sleep at Giuliano’s place.”

He grimaced at the thought.

“And that would have ended in murder.”

“And why is that so?” Francesco raised his brows at that statement.

“Because he and his girlfriend Simonetta are gross.” The disgust on his face was enough to convince Francesco. “And Giuliano is just like that.”

 _So here goes enigmatic statement number two._ Francesco thought with sarcasm. It must have shown on his face because Lorenzo added:

“I would explain… but you will see for yourself.”

Francesco wanted to elaborate on that but they pulled up to the house.

* * *

_So what do you do when your childhood friend-turned rival grows up to be ridiculously hot?_

_Nothing. Absolutely nothing._ Lorenzo thought, staring at Francesco who was smoothing down his best-man suit that looked suspiciously like something Lorenzo would take for a funeral suit. It was outrageous how good he looked in it, and how good he looked in general, doing such a mundane thing. He was cute with this concerned expression on his stupidly pretty face. He was probably revising his speech in his head. Lorenzo just wanted to mess up his perfectly styled hair so it would look as it looked in the morning- so soft and messy. He was dying to touch it.

 _Is this that thing Giuliano called “hoe instinct” last time I tried to discuss my relationships with him?_ He turned his head to look around the hall at the other guests, lost in thought. Mom finally had her chance to throw enormous wedding party and she did a great job. Half of Florence was there. Everything was splendid.

 _Wait a second. There is no such thing as “hoe instinct”, that’s just something Giuliano made up._ He rubbed his temples, frustrated with himself. _Am I becoming more stupid with age? Maybe that’s hoe instinct. Becoming more stupid when looking at someone this pretty._

He realized where his thoughts had strayed and he almost groaned out loud.

" _Hoe instinct” doesn’t exist, I am just a fucking idiot and Giuliano’s bullshit is getting into my head._

He glanced over at where his brother sat with his girlfriend and wondered how the hell it was possible Giuliano actually managed to successfully ask her out. It was unfamiliar feeling to be the only one of his siblings to not be in a relationship at the moment and to not have a plus one with him and he felt weirdly relieved that Francesco also came alone.

Lorenzo, in general, was thankful for his presence but also felt certain kind of frustration when thinking about him. They were old friends, yes, but after all those years, Francesco turned out to be surprisingly shy and private person. Lorenzo was afraid of scaring him off with openness. They didn’t get to talk too much besides their discussion in the car.

After they got home, Francesco made couple of work-related calls in which he mostly called some people idiots and left them detailed instructions about some mysterious roman business. After that, he went to sleep without eating anything. 

Lorenzo watched him with curiosity during all of his stay. He didn’t seem to very fond of weddings or big parties in general. Most of the time, he looked like somebody had died.

Wedding went perfectly, of course. Bianca was beautiful in her dress, everybody was on time, even Giuliano, Francesco’s speech was just a little bit awkward. During the party, Lorenzo had to save him from Sandro twice; the first time was just after the speech- Lorenzo could see it coming because of the sparks in Sandro’s eyes when he saw Francesco for the first time. Just five minutes after that, he already started trying to recruit Francesco to pose for a portrait, Lorenzo could see him gesticulating wildly. Lorenzo dragged him off by the elbow as Bianca and Guglielmo did the first dance. Second time happened just after midnight, when Sandro got drunk and Lorenzo had to basically haul him away from very confused Francesco, shouting about angles, bone structure and cheekbones, all while Giuliano just stood there, providing absolutely no help and laughing. After that incident, most of Medici family decided it was time to go home and left Bianca and Guglielmo slow dancing on empty dance floor.

“How do you like your new family, Francesco?” Lorenzo asked him as they got in the car. “Now you will be subjected to this at least every few months when any kind of celebration comes up.”

Francesco laughed, closing the door. His hair was messed up and there was slight flush on his face. He took off the tie with a sigh.

“Oh, I will be alright.”

“Birthdays count too.” Lorenzo added, starting the car. He was actually thankful that he was driving that night and had a reason not to get drunk and humiliate himself in front of Francesco. “They are the worst, actually, because it’s just us, so there are no social norms to restrain us, just cousin Carlo, aka the only sane person in the family.”

Francesco smiled faintly, lost in thought. Dark streets were basically empty as they drove. Lights and shadows flashed.

 _His face actually looks like a painting._ Lorenzo caught himself agreeing with Sandro as he took one more look at him.

"Long suffering cousin Carlo.” He sighed theatrically, trying to distract himself from traitorous thoughts.

“I actually liked it.” Francesco spoke up, voice quiet and soft. “It’s overwhelming and messy, yes, but you are actually celebrating. You can imagine how celebrating looked with Jacopo. That’s why I am… like that. I never really knew how to have fun at the weddings.”

Lorenzo imagined all three of them; Guglielmo, Francesco and Jacopo sitting at enormous table with a birthday cake in front of them. It didn’t seem very fitting and he grimaced at mere idea of celebrating anything with Jacopo.

He felt anger on Francesco’s behalf and sudden urge to hit someone who was very much dead right now and has been this way for more than a year. He crammed the feeling down from where it came from and simply said:

“I am glad you liked it then.”

Next morning, Lorenzo was surprised to find Francesco already dressed in business attire and packing. He stood, leaning against the doorframe, watching as Francesco tried to stuff his laptop into his tiny bag without much success.

“Already leaving for Rome?” Lorenzo asked, trying to hide disappointment in his voice.

“No, I am staying for the next week, I’ve got to deal with the bank business in Florence. Guglielmo gives those idiots too much freedom, honestly…” Francesco looked up at him and Lorenzo realized he was wearing glasses.

 _Of course, he looks ridiculously good in those._ He was painfully aware of his own old sleeping t-shirt and sweatpants.

“So, why are you packing?”

Francesco seemed thrown off his rhythm by the question and froze, looking at Lorenzo.

“Well-” He started, furrowing his brows. “It’s your apartment. I was invited to stay for the wedding. It would be rude to assume- You probably want to have your girlfriend over, throw a party or something-”

“I don’t have a girlfriend.” Lorenzo interrupted him. “Stay, really. We are family now. Mom would beat my ass if she knew I let you sleep in a hotel.”

Francesco bit his lip, thinking.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother.”

 _Like that could ever be possible._ Lorenzo fought urge to roll his eyes.

“Yes, I am sure. Now, let’s make breakfast. You are eating this time, not like yesterday-”

So, few days of Francesco’s stay became two weeks. Lorenzo gave him a spare key so he could move freely and they actually didn’t see that much of each other; both of them were working and most of their interactions consisted of Lorenzo making him eat something for breakfast.

And then the quarantine happened.

It wasn’t like Lorenzo didn’t know about the virus or he took the situation lightly. He knew the it was getting worse and worse with every passing day… Still, he didn’t expect THAT.

He wasn’t too happy about the perspective of spending next two weeks, or a month maybe, who knew how long it would take, alone in his apartment. He was an extremely social person and got lonely easily.

“Are you going back to Rome?” He asked Francesco when they heard the news. They were just finishing breakfast.

“Actually, I thought about staying in Florence. I don’t get to see Guglielmo very often because I work in Rome and if we are going to have to work from home anyway… Florence is my home.” Francesco shrugged, lost in thought. When he realized how it sounded, he quickly added:

“Don’t worry, I will get out of here quickly, find somewhere to spend this time.”

“Well, actually…” Lorenzo started, not sure how to phrase what he wanted to say. Suddenly he felt awkward. “I wanted to ask…”

He paused again, all right words seemingly lost.

“I wanted to ask if you would like to stay. For the quarantine, I mean.”

“Lorenzo, I know your family values hospitality but that’s something entirely else-”

“As a matter of fact, I asking this for myself. I don’t like living alone and the perspective of being jailed here all by myself without the possibility of seeing anyone…” Lorenzo made a sour face. “Just think about it.”

He left perplexed Francesco by the table.

What he wasn’t expecting was a fact that Francesco actually accepted the offer.

And just like that, suddenly they were living together.

* * *

“They were out of pasta.” Lorenzo folded the umbrella and put the groceries down. It was raining horribly since the beginning of the week and he couldn’t get used to the grey empty streets.

He took off the mask with a sigh.

“What do you mean by ‘they were out of pasta’?” Francesco took another bag from him. “It’s a supermarket. They can’t be out of pasta.”

“There was just no pasta. And no toilet paper for that matter.” Lorenzo smiled sourly. “Mom already called me to complain about it two times. She is, in my diagnosis, in a manic state. She is afraid she won’t taste pasta ever again.”

 _For real? Is everybody serious? Is the world serious?_ Francesco thought while putting food in the fridge. For last few weeks they watched together everyone around them go absolutely apeshit-crazy over basically everything. Not that he really was that surprised by it. Just kind of disappointed in humanity as a whole.

“Go wash your hands!” He ordered when he saw Lorenzo sneaking around the groceries.

“Yes, mom.”

He let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his temples.

“Why did you buy so much wine?” He raised his brows at the sight of all of the bottles.

“Because I wanted to!” Lorenzo shouted back from the bathroom, even though they could hear each other perfectly.

“I think that’s called panic buying and that is the reason there is no pasta, Lorenzo. But alright, no more question asked.”

“No, I am just an alcoholic.” Lorenzo came back to the kitchen and flashing him a smile, took the bottles out of Francesco’s hands.

“Why would you need champagne then?” Francesco asked with irony. “Vodka works faster.”

There was no reply.

Francesco just sighed again and started taking out the ingredients for the dinner. Pretty soon after the quarantine started, it turned out that Lorenzo is a terrible cook, maybe besides making pancakes, so Francesco took it upon himself to provide them with edible meals. So now, every day around noon, instead of sitting behind the desk, he chopped vegetables furiously while making work calls.

Francesco didn’t necessarily hate working from home but he was also awfully frustrated because it seemed like quarantine suddenly made idiots out of every one of his co-workers. Also, he found it ironic that two people running biggest banks in Florence were spending the quarantine in the same apartment. They basically both spend their days talking to their computers.

Working from home also made him face… different kind of troubles.

It all started with the fact that he came to Florence with a tiny suitcase full of formal clothes for the wedding and business meetings. Those clothes now, were of course basically useless, so Lorenzo borrowed him some of his more casual ones. Francesco tried to protest but he gave up after few days of hanging around the house in suits. Among the borrowed clothes was oversized grey hoodie. And there was one small detail about it that Francesco missed.

In one of the early quarantine days he wore it during an emergency video chat about some PR fiasco no one was expecting. Everyone on the board was trying to outshout each other, so he turned around to get the documents from the nightstand and suddenly everyone on the line went absolutely silent.

Because the thing Francesco missed about the hoodie was enormous lettering that read “Medici” on the back.

Like the Medici bank that was, until recently their biggest rival in Florence.

And before anyone said anything, the room entered Lorenzo de’ Medici, head of the Medici bank himself, with a cup of coffee in his hand. 

“The coffee you wanted-” he put the cup on the desk carefully. “Oh, I didn’t know you were working-”

Francesco threw him out of the room.

This was all it took to convince entirety of the board that recent business partnership between the banks was an effect of their supposed relationship.

The idea of them dating was hilarious to Lorenzo and he made additional effort to appear somewhere in the background of any of work-related video chats. Anytime it happened, Francesco felt weird mixture of embarrassment and anger, instantly going red in the face.

But there wasn’t much he could actually do about it.

The worst time was when Lorenzo brought him a plate of pancakes and kissed him on the cheek in front of entire board. Francesco lost the ability to speak for entire minute and his face became furiously red and stayed that way throughout the rest of meeting.

If before it was only believable gossip, now it became wildly known fact. False news spread also to Medici bank and it was only matter of time before it reached their families. So soon enough they had to deal with concerned calls from Guglielmo and Bianca.

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I had a feeling about you from the beginning!”

“How did it happen?”

They sounded so happy and supportive, Francesco was actually sorry to tell them the truth, when Lorenzo on the other hand was having the time of his life.

Giuliano also called but he did so just to make fun of them.

If the situation was different or if Lorenzo was any other person, Francesco would have probably murdered them by that time. He knew that Lorenzo was actually much more anxious and stressed about the quarantine than he let on and it was his way of relieving tension.

Francesco was naturally anxious and nervous person so he was surprised to see that the coronavirus situation seemed to affect him less than more relaxed, laid-back Lorenzo.

 _I guess it’s because it changed his lifestyle more. My life is pretty boring and I never go out but he probably had to reinvent his whole routine. He used to see his friends every day._ He thought about the hours Lorenzo spend on the phone with Sandro.

To “celebrate” second month of quarantine, they decided to finally open that bottle of champagne Lorenzo bought on impulse. Francesco made the dinner a little bit fancier than usual just to match the drink.

“Thank you.”

Lorenzo’s words tore him from his thoughts as he looked up from his plate to glance at him. He was wrestling with the cork of champagne bottle. It suddenly gave up the fight and the bottle opened with a loud booming sound.

“I cook dinner every day. It’s normal.” He answered, not really sure what he wanted to convey by this.

“No, no. What I meant is-” Lorenzo poured both of them a glass. “-thank you for staying here with me. You know, putting up with my awful jokes, with me burning the food, buying the wrong ice-cream flavour. Being generally annoying. Thank you. And I am not telling it just because I like to be around someone. I am happy it is you who is around. So, thank you for- how Giuliano phrased it? Oh, yes, thank you for being grossly domestic with me.”

Both of them laughed and Francesco felt warmth bloom in his chest. Lorenzo complimented him many times before but there was something special about being thanked just for his presence, not for the things he could do for someone, just for being there and being who he was.

“I like it.” He said, suddenly feeling bold. “Being here. And-”

 _I am being stupid and it’s going to be embarrassing-_ He thought. _But I’ve got to say it._

“It’s because I missed you for all those years. And I didn’t even know it but something was missing and when I started to live there I realized what it was. So, thank you too.”

He knew that when he finished speaking, he was blushing but he looked over at Lorenzo and saw that there was also flush on his cheeks.

“And _that_ is what Giuliano would call being grossly domestic.” Both of them laughed and Lorenzo leaned across the table, lowering his voice like the was telling a secret. “But I am his older brother what means that I am legally obliged to always embarrass him, so I will let you on that I also missed you quite terribly.”

Lorenzo’s hand creeped across the table to grasp his fingers. Francesco felt himself going completely red once more but he didn’t take his hand back.

When they were finished eating, Lorenzo turned on the radio. “Heroes” by David Bowie was playing.

“Francesco?”

“Yes?”

“Will you dance with me? Please?”

“What?” Francesco almost choked on his champagne. “Absolutely not! I can’t dance. Is this quarantine giving you weird ideas?”

“But please. I will show you if you really can’t dance. Just one song. I love it so much and dancing alone is embarrassing and-”

Francesco exactly wasn’t sure how this happened but second later they were already swaying to the sounds of music together. Lorenzo’s hands on his waist felt like they were burning and he was suddenly reminded of Bianca’s and Guglielmo’s wedding- they danced exactly like that. And the song-

“That song- It played on the wedding, didn’t it?”

“Bianca loves it too.” Lorenzo smiled softly and Francesco found himself smiling back despite the embarrassment.

They fell silent for a moment.

“Lorenzo?”

“Yes?”

“We had a meal together- We drank champagne together- We held hands and now we are dancing-” He paused, voice unsure.

“Yes?”

“Is this a date?”

They stopped dancing but Lorenzo didn’t let him go and they were still impossibly close. Lorenzo gripped his hand tighter.

“Do you want it to be a date?” He asked in quiet voice and brought their foreheads together.

“I think I do.” Francesco’s whisper was barely audible.

“It was absolutely a date.”

Francesco could feel a smile in his kiss.

Behind them radio, completely unbothered, still played the same words over and over:

_we're lovers, and that is a fact  
Yes we're lovers, and that is that_

* * *

“Francesco.” Lorenzo turned in bed to face him.

“What? I am kind of trying to sleep here.” Francesco tried to imitate irritated tone but he smiled involuntarily.

“Government advises against sexual intercourse between people who aren’t couples. Corona stuff, you know.”

Francesco laughed at fake seriousness in his voice.

“I guess we are a couple then. I don’t want to go to jail.”

“Anything to avoid jail, huh?” Lorenzo kissed his forehead.

“Anything.”

“I can’t believe you asked if I will be your boyfriend by saying that government advises against sexual intercourse.”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

Francesco hit him with a pillow.

“Go to sleep, you idiot. I can’t believe I am in love with you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would be extremely thankful for any kudos or comments! It's my first time writing modern AU for them so I hope I did it justice. 
> 
> Lol I just realized that I wrote one line about Francesco wearing glasses and then failed to elaborate on that. Now I totally have to write them a comeback.


End file.
